The Wolf Within
by WildWriter95
Summary: Remus returns for his 6th year at Hogwarts after having no contact with his friends for the whole summer. On the train he finally sees Sirius, James and Peter except they have all changed, however so has he, his wolf is no longer a curse but now he has it under control. Now he must go through his next year at Hogwarts with new challenges ahead, including finding his mate.
1. Chapter 1: Returning to Hogwarts

**The Wolf Within **

**Summary:**

**Remus returns for his 6th year at Hogwarts after having no contact with his friends for the whole summer. On the train he finally sees Sirius, James and Peter except they have all changed, however so has he, his wolf is no longer a curse but now he has it under control. Now he must control not only his emotions but the wolf inside of him, however now having the beast under control Remus must learn to control the wolfs urges, most of all for his mate.**

**Characters:**

**Remus Lupin, ****Sirius Black, ****James Potter, ****Lilly Evans, ****Severus Snape**

**Genres: ****Romance, ****Horror, ****Violence, ****Supernatural**

**Hello readers**

**This is my second fanfiction on this account. This is my first Remus x Sirius fanfiction so I hope you like it.**

**Just a few things before you start reading.**

**The main pairings are Sirius x Remus, and Lilly x James but there will be a few more such as one or two Severus x Remus, and Remus x OC (Alex). I will most likely not be posting my smut scenes on here, but they be posted on my fanfiction website - - you can find them there as well as my other fanfictions which are from another fanfiction account which I use.**

**I hope you like my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Returning to Hogwarts**

The summer had been long but I was glad it had been, three long months since I had since my friends and I had barely been able to see my father, he had been working and I had been studying and training. My training had involved my control, my control of the wolf inside of me. Just before the beginning of the summer, after finishing my fifth year at Hogwarts, my father had sent me a letter telling me about another wolf who could teach me to control my transformations. This man could teach me how to stop the transformation every full moon and if I was to turn I could control my actions, I didn't have to worry about turning into a beast that would attack everyone and everything.

I met this man the day I returned home, his name was Alexander. He was forty-nine years old; he had short black hair with bright blue eyes. He was as tall as my father and quite the handsome man. He had told me his story and explained how he became a wolf and after many years of training and practice he became "one with his wolf" as he had said. He could communicate with his wolf half and be completely in control, I would still feel uncomfortable and the need to transform every full moon but I could stop myself from hurting myself or stop myself from attacking other. However with control of the wolf came more urges. My emotions would be higher, my senses even more advanced than normal and I would feel aroused more than normal, anyone who caught my eye but also being in control meant I could find my mate. My perfect match, my soul mate, my other half, the one who was meant for me; whatever you want to call it, however I would only be able to tell who they were on the full moon, I had to be near them and I would just know that it was them.

That part slightly terrified me. Alexander taught me from day one, we spent four days every week together, he taught me everything I needed to do. I started of communicating with my wolf through meditation. Connecting with my wolf and stating my control over my body and its actions. By the first full moon which was three weeks into summer I was nervous about the moon. Alex, as he had asked me to call him, promised he would stay with me the whole time. I transformed, I hadn't been able to stop myself and Alex had told me it was unlikely, but for the first time as a wolf I was in control.

Alex transformed with me and showed me what a wolf could really do, the speed and the strength was amazing but knowing that I would wake up in the morning and not be injured and covered in new scars made me smile. I did wake up however sore and stiff, which would always happen from the transformation.

By the next full moon I didn't change. We stood there and as I felt it happening I stopped myself, and I was over the moon. The next day since I didn't change Alex got me to try changing into the wolf by myself. We stood in the forest for hours and hours and finally I got it. Alex had spent my last few weeks of summer explaining what I had to be careful of. I needed to keep my emotions in check, I needed to be carefully with my strength and be careful around horny teenagers. Since I could smell those types of things with my enhanced senses, it would affect me and make me horny, which would drive me insane.

The last two weeks of my summer Alex took me on a bit of a camping trip in a forest, just for something fun to do. My father and I had already gotten all of my books and packed up my stuff for when school started, so when I returned I would be leaving for the train the next day.

The camping trip with Alex was fun he also made me realize how much I had changed over the summer. I was a lot more cheerful and my body had filled out. I was now 6'0 and I was lanky but had good muscles showing, my hair was a bit longer but still shaggy and messy, I also looked healthier according to him, I had more meat on me and I wasn't so pale. I didn't really realize till I looked at an old picture of me with Sirius that was in my room. I was very skinny and pale, I looked like death but a lot had changed now.

Sitting in my room the night before I was set to leave for Hogwarts I was going through some books and equipment in my luggage, just making sure I had everything. I would pack my PJ's in the morning after I had gotten up. I wasn't tired but I was nervous and excited, I was going to see my friends again but I was worried how my control would go. I knew however it was something I just had to test out.

When the next morning came I was up before my dad, dressed in my muggle clothing, which consisted of jeans, converses and a t-shirt along with a jacket. I had everything down stairs and was waiting to leave. It had been too long since I had seen my friends and I was excited to catch up, I was just hope they wouldn't be angry that I had replied to their letters all summer. I hadn't really had the time to reply.

Once my father was dressed we stood walked out the front, living in the muggle suburbs, an hour outside of London we packed up the car and left. Living in a normal muggle home my father thought was best, it was a small country town that was surround by woods and farms and it had a lot of space for me to run around when I use to change. Also being in the muggle world I was shunned by those who hated werewolves. Not everyone knew of course but for those who did and didn't like werewolves, I could avoid.

The drive in the car was silent, my father and I didn't really talk much unless we were at home. We said a few words here and there and I hummed along to the radio but when we arrived at the station I was excited. Finally going back to Hogwarts, we loaded up a cart with everything and made our way through the station that was hidden between platforms nine and ten. I spotted some familiar students with their parents heading towards the platform.

Once on the platform it was almost time to leave, so I quickly made it down to a carriage and my dad helped me put my things on the train. I hugged my dad goodbye and he handed me a box. I took it and asked "What is this?" he smiled

"Your mum was going to give it to you for your 16th birthday and I figured since I won't most likely get to see you on your birthday I am giving it to you now." I returned his smile "don't open it till you are on the train though ok." I nodded my head and hugged him once more before climbing onto the train. I was excited. Walking through I had no idea where Sirius, James and Peter were but hopefully I would find them or they would find me. After searching a few carriages with no luck I found an empty on and walked in. Sitting down I looked at the box and smiled, opening the box inside was a black wrist band, it look to be hand made from real leather, must had cost a fortune. On the chain was an attachment of a silver charm, it was in the shape of a howling wolf. I smiled and I felt tears gather in my eyes, it was amazing. I put it on before pulling out the small letter that was in the box. With a quick wave of my wand the letter grew back to its normal size and I opened it.

_Dear Remus,_

_Your sixteen already, I cannot believe this. If you are ready this letter I know I have passed on. I made sure to write this just in case because you never know, I was always a sick child and it had either caught up with me as a adult or for some other reason but I know for a fact that I will be proud of the young man you are now and for the amazing man you will be one day. _

_I found this the day we went shopping together, just you and me when your father was away on his mysteries business trip. I remember it clearly because it was the week that you turned the first time and I was trying to cheer you up, and I was pretty sure that I was successful, well I think I was unless you just smiled to make me happy. _

_By giving you this I wanted to make sure you knew that I love you, I always have and I always will no matter what happens in the future, no matter what trouble this horrible thing does you will always be loved, me and your father always will and nothing will change that._

_I love you so much my beautiful son_

_Happy 16__th__ Birthday_

_Love Mum xoxo_

Smiling at the letter I felt a few tears fall down my face but I wiped them away. I was interrupted from rereading the letter when the door opened. I turned to look to see a smiling Sirius "hey Moony!" He turned his head and yelled "HEY GUYS! I FOUND HIM!" I heard the sound of footsteps and as Sirius stepped into the compartment and James and Peter appeared in the door.

"MOONY!" They both shouted, I smiled at them

"Hey guys, how are you?" Sirius sat beside me and James and Peter sat across from us. James answered for them

"Well I'm great, we thought you were dead man, we didn't hear from you all summer." I sighed

"Yeah sorry, I was real busy, I met a guy who taught me a lot about being a werewolf" I mumbled the word so no one would hear us. They nodded. I spent the next 20 minutes telling them all about what had happened over the summer. They were all very excited for me and couldn't wait for the next full moon where we could all just run around and not have to worry.

When we arrived at the station we walked out of the train dressed in our uniform. We saw all the first years walking over to meet a professor and we headed towards the carriages. Climbing on, we were joined by Lilly Evans. James girlfriend, who he had finally convinced during the summer to go out with him after he had been pinning after her for the last few years, as she sat down beside him I smiled at her and she returned it before kissing James softly on the lips. Sirius beside me rolled his eyes and looked away, he hated the fact that now James had a girlfriend, he had mentioned a few times how many times he had ditched Sirius and went off to hang out with Lilly. I also knew it was a fact that Sirius had a minor crush on James, and had since last year. We all knew of Sirius sexual preference and it didn't bother any of us. He had only told me about his crush on James but he had never acted on it since we all knew James was straight and he would never take his eyes off of Lilly.

Walking in and sitting down in the grand hall I smiled, finally back again. However I did look at the moon and I knew that in one week was the full moon, it would be my first test here at Hogwarts, and I wondered how I would go on my own since Alex had been with me the last few times. Dumbledore did his thing once the first years were sorted and then we ate the amazing feast before heading to bed. I crashed once my head hit the pillow, I was exhausted.

* * *

**So what did you think everyone? Was it good? Great? Fantastic? Interesting? Or was it boring? Average? Not eye catching yet?**

**Let me know.**

**Please review!**

**WildWriter**


	2. Chapter 2: First Full Moon

**The Wolf Within **

**Summary:**

**Remus returns for his 6th year at Hogwarts after having no contact with his friends for the whole summer. On the train he finally sees Sirius, James and Peter except they have all changed, however so has he, his wolf is no longer a curse but now he has it under control. Now he must control not only his emotions but the wolf inside of him, however now having the beast under control Remus must learn to control the wolfs urges, most of all for his mate.**

**Characters:**

**Remus Lupin, ****Sirius Black, ****James Potter, ****Lilly Evans, ****Severus Snape**

**Genres: ****Romance, ****Horror, ****Violence, ****Supernatural**

**Hello readers**

**Here is the second chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Full Moon**

Being back at Hogwarts was great, getting up for my first day of classes was exciting. I was thrilled to be back with my friends, James and Sirius were already plotting their beginning of the year pranks and Peter was going along with them. I stayed out of it like I always did but I was interested in what they were up too. I had all my advanced classes and James was in one and Sirius was in a few as well, they both could have taken all advance classes with me but they didn't spend as much time studying as I did.

Within the first few days everything had gone back to normal, well as normal as possible with Lilly now hanging out with us more. She kept Sirius and James under control a bit more but sometimes when James and her disappeared it didn't feel the same. As the full moon came closer I was feeling edgy, as I always would around a full moon. Even with my control I would still feel the urge to change. I had explained to the boys what would happen now with the full moon and they were excited to see what would happen.

The day of the full moon I was on edge. I was nervous but I was confident at the same time. Sitting in my potions class with Sirius beside me I tried to concentrate but I was finding it difficult. Sirius looked at me with concern and when Slughorn told us to get to work Sirius asked "are you feeling ok Moony?" I sighed

"Yeah I am just a bit on edge, full moon and all tonight." He nodded

"Are we still going down to the Shrieking Shack?"

"Yeah, but we won't stay there, if I stay in control we can run around in the forest a bit. It will feel good to stretch my legs." Sirius smiled

"Yeah I haven't been Padfoot for weeks now, not seeing you during full moons I haven't a good reason to change sucks." I chuckled

"Well you were always a better dog than you were human." He playfully glared and shoved me. We both laughed

"Stuff you" he said. We continued talking as we worked on our potion; it was good to be back. After potions we had double D.A.D.A which we were both excited for. We met up with James outside and then walked into. James ended up sitting beside Lilly and Sirius and I sat in the row beside them. Peter was left by himself and had to sit next to another girl in Gryffindor. I got silently tense in class when our Professor started the topic of Werewolves and Animagus', Sirius nudged my shoulder as a slight comfort to me and we paid attention. Everything she spoke about I already knew, almost all the teachers knew what I was I didn't know if our Professor was trying to make me uncomfortable or if she just forgot. Either or I still didn't like it.

Once class was over I was glad to be getting out of there, our assignment was to write about werewolves and it would be considerably easy. I didn't attend dinner that night, I was nervous about heading out to the Shrieking Shack. My stomach wasn't dealing to well, I had almost empty my guts twice and wasn't in mood to make it happen from eating.

I was sitting in the common room writing my essay when Sirius and James came in laughing their heads off with Peter trailing behind. They flopped down on the couches and I asked "what have you three been up to?" James and Sirius looked at me before looking back at each other and laughing again. I sighed and shook my head. I went to back to my essay and finished it off. Putting in back in my bag I carried it back up to my dorm and left it by my bed. I sat down on my bed and Sirius walked in. He sat down beside me and asked

"So what time are we heading out to the Shack?" I shrugged

"Soon I guess, hopefully though it will turn out well." Sirius nodded

"How are you feeling? I know you were feeling well earlier, James mentioned it at dinner." I sighed

"I am ok; I think it is just nerves since this will be my first full moon where I am in control." Sirius turned to me and smiled

"You have nothing to be nervous about, Moony, you are the smartest most talented guy I know, everything will go fine tonight and tomorrow will be your first day when you don't end up in the hospital wing after a full moon. Plus we will be right beside you, you have nothing to worry about ok." I nodded my head

"Thanks Padfoot." His smile widened

"Well at least I am not completely useless." I chuckled

"No I guess not." He shoved me gently in the arm and we both laughed.

When we were finally ready to leave, we set out quickly underneath James' invisibility cloak and made our way to the Whomping Willow. Immobilizing the tree we made our way underneath and into the hidden passage that led to the shrieking shack. Once in the shake I took a deep breath. I could feel the moon outside and I groaned as my body began to ache. I placed a bag of spare clothes just in case, in a cupboard that sat in another room. Removing my shirt and my pants, along with my shoes and socks I chucked them in the cupboard and sat down in my underwear. Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs all came into the room and sat across from me.

I felt the first bone break in my body and I groaned in pain. Another and another broke and I tried to keep calm and not to lose control. This was the worst part of it all, trying to control your emotions when this excruciating pain runs through my body all I want to do is let go but I couldn't. I felt every single bone in my body break and change, all two hundred and six of them.

I closed my eyes and I felt my body finally complete the change. I threw my head up in the air and let out a spin chilling howl, my wolf happy that it has finally been released and let out after being contained for over a month.

I opened my eyes and looked out of my wolf eyes. I looked up at Padfoot and he walked over to me. He nudged my nose with his and I playfully nudged him back. Wormtail climbed onto Prongs head and we headed outside. Stretching out my now long limbs I took off in a run knowing that they would follow me. Being back on four legs felt great and I was so glad that everything was going to according to plan. We stopped by a lake and I leaned down to take a drink. It surprised me however when I saw a naked Sirius jump into the lake. He was laughing his head off but he jumped out just as fast as he jumped in, yelling out that it was freezing.

We all laughed at him and he stood there shacking and holding his dick in his hands. I stood back up and walked over to him. As I looked him in the eye though something changed. It felt like I ran into a brick wall and all of these emotions came flooding into me, Sirius was it. Sirius was my mate. I held back a territorial growl as I walked around and laid down behind him. Sirius shifted back into his dog form and curled up beside me.

My wolf hummed in happiness at the closeness of Sirius, I had no idea how I was going to deal with this situation but I knew I had to take my time; I couldn't force this of Sirius. As the light peaked over the hill we all ran back to the shrieking shack. Sirius stayed with me while I changed back.

Once I was dressed again Sirius smiled at me and said "I told you that everything would be alright." I nodded

"Yeah everything was perfect, thank you Sirius, went better than I planned." He just wrapped his arm around my shoulders and said

"No problem Moony, now let's go get showered and changed, cause I am starving!" I chuckled and we left the Shrieking Shack.

* * *

**So what did you think everyone? Was it good? Great? Fantastic? Interesting? Or was it boring? Average? Not eye catching yet?**

**Do you think Remus will be able to control his wolfs pull to Sirius?**

**Let me know.**

**Please review!**

**WildWriter**


	3. Chapter 3: The Mark

**The Wolf Within **

**Summary:**

**Remus returns for his 6th year at Hogwarts after having no contact with his friends for the whole summer. On the train he finally sees Sirius, James and Peter except they have all changed, however so has he, his wolf is no longer a curse but now he has it under control. Now he must control not only his emotions but the wolf inside of him, however now having the beast under control Remus must learn to control the wolfs urges, most of all for his mate.**

**Characters:**

**Remus Lupin, ****Sirius Black, ****James Potter, ****Lilly Evans, ****Severus Snape**

**Genres: ****Romance, ****Horror, ****Violence, ****Supernatural**

**Hello readers**

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you are excited that it is here.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Mark**

It had been two days and I think my wolf was trying to drive me crazy; I had woken up two days in a row with a massive hard on. I felt like I was going to explode, every time I saw Sirius I felt like I was going to end up grabbing him and forcing him to the ground and having my way with him. Sirius had asked me if I was ok several times and I had to put a smile on my face and say I was fine, I didn't want him to know just yet. He was my best friend, I couldn't just turn around and say _'hey, my wolf has picked you to be my mate so now let's fuck!' _no I couldn't do that. I would probably send Sirius running for the hills.

I had tried to avoid him as much as possible without him noticing but it was hard. I didn't want to avoid him but I needed to figure out how to control my wolf. So I sent a letter to Alex asking him if he knew what I could do. I hadn't received a reply yet and I was frustrated, sexual as well as annoyed.

Sitting in the library I was finishing off my homework before the weekend, I was glad that I would have some free time but it meant I wouldn't have an excuse to somehow find a way to avoid Sirius. Finishing my last essay I dropped my quill on the table I stretched out my hands up above my head when a voice scared me "What is with you avoiding the dog of late?" I jumped up and turned to see Severus Snape standing there. He looked pleased that he had startled me.

"Why do you care what I do?" he shrugged

"Oh I don't really, but the mutt seems lost without you, I just find it amusing is all." I rolled my eyes, I might not like the guy and anyone can see why but sometimes I did feel sorry for him due to all the pranks that Sirius and James pulled on him. James had caused Lilly and Severus to stop talking. I could see it affected him more than he let show; anyone could if they weren't blind.

"Snape was there something you wanted or did you just come over here to annoy me?" He nodded

"Yeah there was. I was wondering if you could give Lilly a letter for me." He held it out to me. I sighed and nodded

"Sure." I took it from him and began packing up my things.

"Thank you Remus, also congratulations on finding your mate." My head snapped back to him

"How on earth did you know…?" He just smiled and walked off. Asshole. He always seemed to surprise people. Once I had put all of my books back into my bag I slipped Snape's letter into my pocket and headed back to the common room.

I reached the portal and said the password and walked through. By the fire sat Lilly by herself. She had a tissue in her hand and she was staring into the flames. I didn't see James, Sirius or Peter so I walked over to her and sat down beside her "Lilly are you ok?" she looked at me and smiled softly

"Oh Remus, you were always the kind one. I just…" she paused and took a deep breath. "I just miss Severus, I know you all hate him and don't like him but I have known him since before we came to Hogwarts, we have been friends for so long and he was the one person I thought that I thought would never, would never call me _that _word." I grabbed the letter from my pocket and pulled it out.

"Maybe this will hold some answers." She took the letter and look at me with a questionably

"What's this?" I smiled softly

"Snape…" I paused "Severus gave it to me just before in the library, he asked me to give it to you. I haven't read it but he wanted you to read it. I can tell that he misses you and that he regrets what he has done Lilly. Anyone can see it in his eyes every time he sees you." She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck. I hugged her back

"Thank you Remus." I nodded

"You're welcome Lilly." She stood up and headed up the stairs to her room. I did the same thing and walked into my room and I came face to face with Sirius sitting on the bed. He looked at me and frowned. I placed my bag on my bed and asked

"You ok?" he nodded

"Yep I am fine." I frowned and walked over to him

"Yeah sure your fine, why am I getting the evil eye?" He pulled up his shirt sleeve and showed me his forearm. Just below the joint of his elbow was a mark, it looked like a tattoo. I took his arm and asked

"When did you get a tattoo?" he shook his head

"Oh I didn't, it just appeared the day after the full moon. I did some research trying to find out what it is. According too many different sources it is called a mating mark, it happens to wizards or muggles who have been found by their magical creature partners." All I could think was _crap, he knew that it was from me, he hated me, he thought it was disgusting! _All of these thoughts ran through my head "this mark is the same place that Moony bit me on the full moon, well not bit my nibbled my arm. So tell me Remus, am I right, am I meant to be your mate?" I looked at him and then looked away; I couldn't look him in the eye as I nodded.

Sirius took a deep breath and he stood up from the bed. He walked over to the window just as my owl flew in. He landed on his perch and I stood up and walked over to him. Sirius just stared out of the window. I took the letter from my owl and gave him a treat. He hooted softly at me before he flew out the window again. I looked at the letter, it was from Alex.

Sitting down on my bed I opened the letter. I looked at Sirius and he still stood there standing out the window. I was worried now. I looked down to read the letter.

_Remus,_

_There is nothing you can really do to control your wolf once you find your mate. However to do with sexual frustration you could find someone else to have sexual relations which could possibly release some of that frustration. However through this course of action it could cause you're wolf to anger or if your mate were to find out it could break the bond. However breaking the bond is extremely hard to do. I am sorry if I wasn't much help._

_Alex._

I sighed and looked back up. However Sirius was gone. Frowning to myself I could help but be scared that I would lose Sirius' friendship over this. Putting the letter in my side draw I made my way down for dinner. I was a bit late and I had no idea how this night was going to end.

I got to the great hall and I found James, Peter and Sirius all sitting together. James and Peter were talking and they seemed to be planning something. Sirius sat beside them quietly; I made my way over and sat beside Peter opposite Sirius. He looked up at me for a minute with a sad look on his face before he looked down at his plate of food. I grabbed a few things on my plate and James asked "hey Remus, do you think that our next prank should be on Snivellus, we haven't pranked him in awhile." He smiled

"I think maybe you guys should stop we the pranks and grow up a bit, and James you ever think that maybe Lilly will like you more if you stop picking on Severus?" James frowned

"Well no I didn't…hang on when did you start calling him Severus?" I shrugged

"I guess since today, maybe you should try being nice to the guy for the once, whatever did he do to you in the first place?" All three looked at me confused

"Sounds like you got a bit of a thing for Snivellus." Peter said and nudged me in the side. I rolled my eyes at them

"Grow up." I ignored them and just ate. I had more crap to deal with than their childish games.

* * *

**So what did you think everyone? Was it good? Great? Fantastic? Interesting? Or was it boring? Average? Not eye catching yet?**

**So what do you think will happen with Sirius? Do you think he will accept Remus?**

**Let me know.**

**Please review!**

**WildWriter**


	4. Chapter 4: Out of Character

**The Wolf Within **

**Summary:**

**Remus returns for his 6th year at Hogwarts after having no contact with his friends for the whole summer. On the train he finally sees Sirius, James and Peter except they have all changed, however so has he, his wolf is no longer a curse but now he has it under control. Now he must control not only his emotions but the wolf inside of him, however now having the beast under control Remus must learn to control the wolfs urges, most of all for his mate.**

**Characters:**

**Remus Lupin, ****Sirius Black, ****James Potter, ****Lilly Evans, ****Severus Snape**

**Genres: ****Romance, ****Horror, ****Violence, ****Supernatural**

**Hello readers**

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you are excited that it is here.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Severus is a bit OOC - well a lot.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Out of Character**

I hadn't spoken to my friend since dinner. I had woken up early the next day and decided to go for a walk. I needed to clear my head; I needed to think about what I could tell Sirius when I finally talked to him about it all. I didn't know what he was thinking though, was he disgusted that he was meant to be mate because we were both guys, or did he just need time to let in sink in and then we could talk.

I had no idea what to do, I was clueless. Walking down to the shoreline on the lake I sat down on a rock and took a deep breath. Watching as the sun slowly moved into the sky. It was going to be a beautiful sunny day and most people would spend it outside. Just as it reached eight o'clock I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned my head around and it surprised me to see Severus Snape. I stood up and asked "what can I do for you Severus?" he sighed

"I just wanted to thank you for giving Lilly that letter, she hasn't completely forgiven me as of yet but we are talking again which is a good sign. So thank you." I nodded my head

"You are welcome." He turned to walk away but I stopped him "Severus I have a question that I have been dying to know the answer to since yesterday." He nodded his head

"Let me guess, you want to know how did I know that you have a mate?" I nodded "well it's a long story, but pretty much my family has a special abilities after a spell gone wrong a few generations ago. The spell was meant to reveal who one person's mate was but it back fired and now every time someone in my family looks at someone, we can tell whether or not who their soul-mate is, or who they are mated to or who they are meant to be mated too. I saw that you had found your mate but since they haven't accepted I didn't know who. Have you not told the person yet?" I sighed

"I didn't tell him, he figured it out by himself." Severus frowned

"How? Unless you marked him with a mating mark" I nodded

"Yeah but I didn't do it on purpose, Moony must have done it to mark his territory." Severus frowned when I said 'Moony'.

"Who is Moony?" he asked, I smiled softly

"It's a nickname that James, Peter and Sirius came up for my wolf side, they have got all their own nicknames as well. It's a kind of joke between us." He nodded "Severus why are you being…well nice?" He sighed

"Well I figured, even though you are a _Gryffindor_" he sneered the word "you have never really done wrong by anyone, not even me, not like Sirius and James. Plus Lilly is also a _Gryffindor_" he sneered again_ "_and we get along fine so I figured why not give it a try being nice to you as well." I chuckled

"You know you don't have to sneer every time you say Gryffindor." He rolled his eyes

"Whatever, so what do you say, try to be friends?" I never thought in a million years that Severus would try to be nice to me. I nodded and we shook hands. _What could possibly happen? _I thought, plus if he did something I would just stick James and Sirius on him. However that would only work if Sirius was still talking to me.

Severus didn't stay long after our chat. He said he was off too breakfast before going down to the dungeons to assist Professor Slughorn with some potions – which really meant he was going to make the potions that Slughorn couldn't be bothered wasting his time with to make.

I made my way to breakfast late, as I walked in the hall was over half empty, everyone had already up and left beside two teachers and a handful of students from each house. I spotted Peter sitting at the table reading his mail. I noticed a pile tied up beside him. He spotted me and smiled "Hey Remus, where have you been?" I cleared my throat as I sat down

"I was just by the lake; I needed some time to think about a few things." He nodded

"Oh I got your mail for you; your owl landed on the table and didn't know what to do the poor thing. I didn't look at it thought I swear." He slid it over the table. I smiled, Peter was known for being bit of a sticky beck but ever since he got in big trouble from James when he busted him going through James' mail he hasn't done it since.

I thanked Peter and opened it; I had today's newspaper and a letter from my dad, as well as an extra bag that held a bit of money for me to spend at Hogsmeade. I pocketed the money and opened the letter. It was just the normal, _how are you settling in? How are your friends? How was the first full moon? _Blah, blah, blah. Same old, same old with dad, however I was always glad that he was writing too me. On the rare occasion if I had had a rough full moon in the past dad would come and see me, he would stay a few days before he would return home. He was scared that he would lose me like we lost mum, I never admitted it but I was afraid that it would be some stranger werewolf that would kill or hurt one of us. I was scared that one day it would be me who either killed myself, or ended up killing someone I loved or cared about.

Putting dad's letter aside I read the paper. Nothing really interesting but I flipped through. Read the stupid comic that was inside and did the few wizard puzzles. They had stolen the idea from muggles; crosswords they have taken and turned into moving words, just like crosswords but you have to sort it while the words and space move around the puzzle space. Annoyingly stupid game I don't know why anyone plays it really. Throwing the paper to the side I ate something quickly before Peter and I left the Great Hall.

We got back to the common room to find something very, very surprising. It was empty. We looked at each other and shrugged. I headed upstairs to our room to put my stuff away and grab my scarf before I headed down to Hogsmeade. As I walked into our room I was shocked by what I saw. Lilly was on top of James and they were both partially naked. I yelled in surprise and Lilly jumped and fell onto the floor.

"I am so sorry you guys!" I yelled at them. James glared at me and Lilly laughed.

"Its ok Remus." Lilly stood up and slipped on her shirt. Lilly sat back on the bed

"Is this why the common room is empty, did you scare everyone out?" James shook his head

"No, it was empty when we got back from breakfast. Apparently Sirius thought it was a good idea to have a dueling match out behind the Quidditch Pitch between Gryffindors and Slytherins." I frowned

"What and you guys let him go are you crazy?" James shrugged

"He looked like he needed to let off some steam, a duel is probably the best way to do it, he has been acting weird since yesterday, he never acts weird." I frowned and shook my head

"Sorry I interrupted you." I dumped my stuff on my bed and grabbed my scarf before dashing out. I ran past Peter and he yelled after me but I ignored him. My wolf was pushing me to get to Sirius before he did something stupid and injured someone or worse himself.

I made my way to the Quidditch Pitch as fast as I could. Even using my wolf speed to get there, however by the time I arrived Sirius was in the middle of a battle with Lucius Malfoy. I shook my head and pushed my way through the people. Sirius spotted me out of the corner of his eye and I frowned at him. He ignored me until he knocked Lucius onto the ground with a cheap trick.

Our classmates cheered and he smiled at them bowing like he was some champion. Once everyone had cleared away from him I walked over to him and smacked him over the back of the head "OW!" He yelped in surprise "damn Remus that bloody hurt." I nodded

"Good you bloody deserved it, what on earth were you doing; if you had been caught you could have been expelled. You could have been hurt, do you know how much I freaked out when James told me what you were up too?" he frowned

"You or Moony?" I looked at him confused

"What?"

"Who freaked out you or Moony?"

"Well when one freaks out the other tends to as well Sirius, what has that got to do with anything?" he shook his head

"It has to do with everything Remus, and if you can't see that then I guess you aren't as smart as you think." Sirius pushed past me and walked off. I looked after him feeling even more confused and helpless. What the hell is going on?

* * *

**So what did you think everyone? Was it good? Great? Fantastic? Interesting? Or was it boring? Average? Not eye catching yet?**

**What do you think is running through Sirius mind? What about Severus? Weird how he was acting right?**

**Let me know.**

**Please review!**

**WildWriter**


	5. Chapter 5: What Just Happened?

**The Wolf Within **

**Summary:**

**Remus returns for his 6th year at Hogwarts after having no contact with his friends for the whole summer. On the train he finally sees Sirius, James and Peter except they have all changed, however so has he, his wolf is no longer a curse but now he has it under control. Now he must control not only his emotions but the wolf inside of him, however now having the beast under control Remus must learn to control the wolfs urges, most of all for his mate.**

**Characters:**

**Remus Lupin, ****Sirius Black, ****James Potter, ****Lilly Evans, ****Severus Snape**

**Genres: ****Romance, ****Horror, ****Violence, ****Supernatural**

**Hey guys**

**Thank you for the people who have reviewed. **

**I am so glad that somebody reviewed I was getting worried there for a moment.**

**Also for the reviewer who brought it up, Severus is very OOC in this story so he wont be like his is normally.**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5: What Just Happened?

I had tried to talk to Sirius twice since our spat after his stupid duel. He had just pushed past me and told me to piss off. James was concerned as well as Lilly and Peter, they had asked me but I couldn't give them an answer. I had no bloody idea. I had spent the rest of the day in my room. I had fallen asleep at one point and when I awoke it was time for dinner.

I walked down through the empty common room towards the door; everyone was already down at the dinner so I took my time. I wasn't in a rush to get to the Great Hall; if Sirius was there I wasn't ready for another one of his mix of anger and hurt glares he had been giving me since our fight.

Finally getting to the Great Hall I almost whacked straight into Lilly. She smiled "oh there you are, I was just on my way to find you where have you been?" I returned her smile softly

"I feel asleep, I only just woke up."

"Oh, well come on, everyone is waiting." She took my arm and dragged me into the great hall. Over at our normal spot sat James and Peter, Sirius also sat with them but he wasn't paying attention to them. His posture made himself seem closed off, he was staring at the food on his plate.

As we arrived at the table Sirius didn't even greet me, however James and Peter were very excited about some pro quidditch match that was coming up. I sat down beside Peter and Lilly walked around and sat beside James. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. I smiled at the two before putting some food on my plate. I listened as the boys talked and piped in every once and awhile but Sirius stayed quiet. He stayed silent.

I knew I needed to talk to him but when. Sirius left early, I knew this would be the only time I could catch him alone. I jumped up and told James, Peter and Lilly I would see them in the common room. Not giving them time to ask me where I was going I ran out the doors after Sirius.

I found him walking away from our common room. I called out after him "SIRIUS WAIT!" He stopped and turned to look at me

"What?" I looked at him

"Can you please explain to me what I have done wrong? Because I don't understand why you are angry at me, are you disgusted that my wolf chose you as my mate is that it, is me being a werewolf so disgusting that you couldn't possibly think to be with one, or is it me just in general. It isn't my fault; it isn't my choice so I don't understand why you are angry at me." Sirius shook his head

"No you don't get it, you don't understand which is why I am mad at you!" I frowned

"Sirius, please explain it to me!" He stood their silent for a minute before he looked over my shoulder before just saying

"Forget it" he said and ran off. I called after him but he ignored me. I huffed in annoyance and groaned as my heart and my wolf ached. My wolf was trying to force me to go after it but I fort it. I knew he needed to be left alone at the moment. A hand of the shoulder made me jump in surprise. I turned to see Severus.

"You scared me." Severus chuckled

"Sorry, what was all that about?" I huffed

"He is angry at me and I don't understand why and he won't explain it to me." I groaned as my wolf whined at me again. I held my head and Severus asked

"Are you ok?" I shook my head

"No I am not, my wolf is trying to force me to go after him and Moony is making it very difficult for me to resist." Severus sighed

"You need to distract him." I frowned

"Oh and what do you suppose I do?" Severus didn't respond, however he completely surprised me. Before I could mutter another word his lips were against mine. His lips were warm against mine, slick and he tasted like beef. _He must have eaten it for dinner. _I was so surprised by what he had done I didn't know what to do. However when he pulled away he smiled

"Did that work?" I nodded

"Yeah I think it did." I gulped and he leaned closer again

"If you need any help again just come find me." He patted me on the shoulder and walked off. I stood there for a moment completely stunned._ What just happened? Did Severus Snape just kiss me?! _I sat down on the window ledge and let my thoughts fly. I couldn't believe it; he had kissed me and had offered to do it again.

My god Severus was full of surprises. When I had finally stopped reeling from my thoughts I headed back to the dorm room. I passed a few people but none of them paid attention to me. However I didn't see Sirius again.

When I got back to the common room I found Lilly by her lonesome sitting on the couch beside the fire. She was reading the paper. I walked over and dropped down beside her and huffed. She looked at me and put the paper down "what is the matter with you?" I sighed

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She frowned

"Try me." I leant in and whispered

"Severus Snape just kissed me not even 10 minutes ago." Her mouth dropped open in surprise "I told you." She closed her mouth

"Really? Sev did?" I nodded "your right I wouldn't normally but he has been acting as strange as Sirius has lately, he is in a better mood Sev and Sirius is in a bad mood, maybe they switched bodies." I frowned at her and she smiled. I rolled my eyes at her silly idea before she asked "why did Severus kiss you? Was it out of the blue or for a reason." I nodded

"Yeah there was a reason." She looked at me expecting an answer, wanting to know the reason "my reason is something I haven't told anyone and I am only going to tell you what you need to know ok?" she nodded "and you tell no one else not even James." She nodded again

"I swear." I nodded

"Good. Well very recently I found my mate." Lilly smiled

"Oh congratulations." She hugged me

"Thanks Lilly but it hasn't been such a smooth ride, anyway Severus knows because off…"

"His special family power, yeah I know all about that." She interrupted me and I smiled before continuing

"Yeah that, well since my mate hasn't accepted me and we aren't together my wolf is sad and every time I see my mate my wolf wants me to _'have my way with them' _so to speak and I can't because he hasn't accepted me so my heart aches and my wolf pushes and pushes. I had just spoken with my mate when Severus found me, he said I needed to distract my wolf, I asked how and he just kissed me. When he pulled away he offered to do it again if I needed before he walked off." I finished explaining and Lilly nodded

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, Severus does some weird things sometimes, I wouldn't put too much thought into it though, trying to figure out Sev's reasons would give anyone a headache. Just think of it as a friend helping a friend ok." I nodded. She leant against me and I asked

"By the way where are the boys?" She shrugged

"All she said was that Sirius needed some guy time so he and Pete left, I assumed you were with them." I shook my head

"No, Sirius isn't talking to me at the moment." She frowned

"Why? You and Sirius are normally attached at the hip when he isn't with James getting into trouble. What happened?"

"Nothing really, just a misunderstanding, it should blow over soon." She nodded. I knew I was lying to her, unless I figured out Sirius soon this mess would just get bigger and bigger until it affected all of us and I didn't want that. I needed to sit down with Sirius where neither of us could escape, and where no one could interrupt us so we can just talk it out. Everything was getting so much more bloody complicated now. _I just wanted a simple year at school. GRR!_

* * *

**So what did you think everyone? Was it good? Great? Fantastic? Interesting? Or was it boring? Average? Not eye catching yet?**

**Ok so what the hell SEVERUS?! Is that what you are thinking? **

**What do you think is going on in Sirius's head now?**

**Let me know.**

**Please review!**

**WildWriter**


	6. Chapter 6: Just Helping a Friend

**The Wolf Within **

**Summary:**

**Remus returns for his 6th year at Hogwarts after having no contact with his friends for the whole summer. On the train he finally sees Sirius, James and Peter except they have all changed, however so has he, his wolf is no longer a curse but now he has it under control. Now he must control not only his emotions but the wolf inside of him, however now having the beast under control Remus must learn to control the wolfs urges, most of all for his mate.**

**Characters:**

**Remus Lupin, ****Sirius Black, ****James Potter, ****Lilly Evans, ****Severus Snape**

**Genres: ****Romance, ****Horror, ****Violence, ****Supernatural**

**Hey guys**

**Thank you for the people who have reviewed. **

**I am so glad that somebody reviewed I was getting worried there for a moment.**

**Also just a warning, there is Remus x Severus action in this chapter.**

**Well anyway. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Just Helping a Friend

Sirius had avoided me for a whole damn week and it wasn't just my wolf who was annoyed or missing him now, I was. I missed my best friend, I wanted to have our normal conversations again, I wanted him to talk to me, smile and laugh at me or with me. However he had taken to ignoring and avoiding me as much as possible. The only time I saw him anymore was either at dinner, breakfast he was always gone before I got there and lunch was the same – or he just never turned up.

James, Peter and Lilly had all tried to talking to him but he would just change the subject. I had tried to talk to him but every time I tried he would run off. I decided yesterday that I would just leave him alone, give him some space and wait for him to come and talk to me. So I sat with different people in class and I tried to stay away from him during meals.

I was sitting in the library after dinner, I knew everyone else was in the common room hanging out before bed but it was another one of my ways to give Sirius some space. I closed my potions book and put my finished essay in my work book. I slipped them into the finished pile and grabbed out my D.A.D.A book and work book. I had to finish my essay for that class. As I opened the book to the pages I need Severus sat across from me.

Severus had been a great friend lately; the Slytherins had given him strange looks when he sat next to me in Potions, Charms and D.A.D.A now. James and Peter had also given me strange looks but I shrugged them off. They hadn't said anything so I guessed they had asked Lilly.

"So how has your plan of giving Black some space going?" I shrugged

"I wouldn't know, I haven't spoken to him." Severus shook his head

"I suggest you just grab him and make him tell you, or you could just kiss him and make him want you." I rolled my eyes

"Oh yes, I will just go do that." My wolf groaned at me as Severus mentioned kissing Sirius. My body reacted to my wolf and the images of Sirius in my head made my dick grow hard. _Fuck! _I glared at Severus and he asked

"What did I do?"

"You gave me a problem to deal with so excuse me." I packed my things and left the library. I was glad for our uniform; the cloak covered everything very well. I got to the boys bathroom on the 6th floor and walked in. I dropped my bag on the ground and leant against the wall. I couldn't run off into a bathroom every time I got a hard on. Maybe I should take Alex's advice and find someone to help me relieve some of this sexual tension.

The bathroom door opened and in stepped Severus. "I'm sorry Remus, I didn't mean too." I nodded

"It's ok; I know you are only trying to help me." He looked at me

"Well let me really help you." I looked at him confused

"How?" He smirked

"Let's do what your friend Alex suggested." I frowned, I had told Severus what Alex had suggested in his letter, he had laughed and didn't think it was a good idea. Why on earth would he change his mind?

"Well who do you suggest I find to suck me off or fuck?" I threw my hands up

"Me." I looked at him with my eyes wide

"What?" he laughed

"I will do whatever you want, I will suck you, let you fuck me or I will fuck you, whatever you want to release all of that sexual tension. Just think of it as a friend helping a friend, no strings attached." I still couldn't believe what I was hearing; this man was surprising me all the blood time.

"Are you serious?" he nodded "so you want to suck me off?" he chuckled

"Well I am surprised you haven't figured it out yet Remus, I am gay after all." I shook my head

"No I had no idea, you don't seem gay." He sighed

"Yeah I don't shout it out to the world." Severus walked closer and trapped me against the wall "so what do you say?" I didn't know what to say, I open and closed my mouth several times before he said "we can take it slow first, we don't have to do anything you don't want to ok." I nodded my head. Before I could speak up he leant down and kissed me for the second time.

Just like the first time his lips were moist and warm and felt soft against mine. He surprised me when he opened his mouth and pushed mine open with his tongue. I decided if I didn't fight it, it wouldn't be very awkward if I just went with it. Relaxing my body I let my instincts take over.

Severus placed his hands on my hips and pulled my body against him. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck and we continued to kiss. Only pulling back whenever we needed air, and that was only for a moment or two. As my body completely relaxed against him he pushed my cloak out of the way and I pulled it off and dropped it to the floor. He pulled away from my lips and asked "Are you ok?" I nodded and he kissed my lips again. I felt his hand undo my button and zip and he slipped his hand into my underwear.

I gasped in surprise as he wrapped his hands around my dick. He smiled and pulled his lips from mine. He chuckled in my ear as I groaned as he gently stroked me. He kissed beneath my ear and nibbled his way down my neck, I moaned and gasped out "don't leave any marks." He sighed

"As you wish" he mumbled against my neck.

I have no idea how long we were there, it seemed forever as the pressure and pleasure belt within me. His thrusts with his hand increased the closer I got to the edge. I gasped out load and yelled "FUCK!" I came and covered his hand in the inside of my pants. It was gross but I was too out of it to care. I held onto Severus for support until the feeling in my legs. Once I had some feeling back in my legs Severus waved his wand and cleaned me up. I pulled my pants back up and did them up and grabbed my cloak.

Severus leant against the wall and asked "how do you feel?" I sighed

"Like I am floating on a cloud." He chuckled

"Well good, glad I could help." I nodded

"Thanks." We both grabbed our stuff and we went our separate way and I checked the time. We had been in there for only 20 minutes. It had felt like forever.

I got back to the common room and I waved at Lilly, James and Peter. Sirius had his back to me so he didn't see me. I walked up to our room and over to my bed. Sitting down I thought about what had just happened. I still didn't know a lot about Severus but for him to tell me I was gay meant maybe that I could trust him, I mean he didn't seem shy about people knowing but he didn't flaunt it in front of everyone either.

However with everything that just happened about it I don't know what to do. The one thing I did know though was that no one could know what had happened between Severus and I, another thing I needed to do was write to Alex and ask how far I should take something like this, should I have sex with Severus, or should I just do things like what had happened tonight. I didn't know so straight away I pulled out a parchment and a quill and sat down to write to Alex. I hope he didn't take too long to respond.

Finishing my letter I gave the letter to my owl and sent him off. I sat at my desk and decided while I was awake I should finish off the last of my homework. Nothing was due till the end of the week but doing it now I wouldn't have to worry about it later. No doubt though that tomorrow we would be given more homework. So it was good to get this out of the way.

Sitting at my desk, it didn't take me long to finish off my work when James walked in. He smiled "hey Remus, what you been doing?"

"Just homework. The library was crowded so I came back here." He nodded; we sat in awkward silence for a bit before he said

"Look so I need you to talk to Sirius." I sighed "don't get annoyed with me for pushing my way in to your guys business but this argument or whatever you two are having is causing problems for all of us. None of us can bring up your name without getting an annoyed response from Sirius or him getting up and walking off. So whatever it is you need to sort it out soon." I nodded

"I know, and I do want to fix it, Sirius is the one who won't talk to me. I have just decided to give him a bit of space for a bit and maybe in a week or two I will try talking to him again ok. Until then you guys will have to suck it up or don't mention me at all ok." James frowned

"Ok, I am going to bed." I nodded

"Yeah me too, night."

"Night." I huffed. This situation sucked.

* * *

**So what did you think everyone? Was it good? Great? Fantastic? Interesting? Or was it boring? Average? Not eye catching yet?**

**Oh damn Remus just got JACKED OFF by Severus! HMM what will happen from here with them?**

**Also Sirius is doing well in giving the silent treatment, dont you think?**

**Let me know.**

**Please review!**

**WildWriter**


End file.
